Devin KONSTANTINE
Career JHW -- Devin started out in the mid-card as a new wrestler, fighting for the United States Championship and defeated Fang for the United States Championship. He held it for a month till Sho’nuff defeated him in a ladder match. Devin then left due to a marriage to his wife, Rebecca. He then returned under a new heel persona, Devin Surefire. He brutally attacked Sho’nuff, and then turned to the World Championship; he fought multiple times till he won it in a TLC match from Jesus. The E-fed turned into an actual aired CAW league. REW -- When REW started, he was vacated of the World Championship. Devin then would feud with Reborn after he won the world championship. Devin then would end the feud by making Reborn tap out to the Devin Clutch. Devin would then chase the title till he was offered a contract to Total Xtreme Wrestling (TXW). Devin returned to REW after a week. He came back as a face, and then slowly transgressed back to a face. After being assaulted by a mysterious stranger, who turned out to be the MS Factor who returned to defeat Devin as both men were rivals in Season 1 of REW. Devin then retired MS Factor, and he then went to win the first BloodBrawl match and then won the REW World Championship. He only held it for about two months as his second reign ended with Ryan Smith taking him out and capturing the REW World Championship. He also won the Reckless Championship. Season 3 -- Devin came in as a tweener, whom decided to attempt to join the Sythe, yet he then told Tony Bazemore to “Fuck off.” And he became a pure face. He defeated Chris Lethal, a former TXW light heavyweight champion after hitting his new finisher, the Devin Devastator. He’s currently part of the Light Heavyweight Division, chasing after the vacant World Light Heavyweight Championship. TXW -- Devin entered under a new name, Brett Havik, hanging out with uprising and now current Light Heavyweight Champion Cody Crow, a future Light Heavyweight Champion Cody Forte, future Extreme Champion Robin Storm, Rouda Poraz, and future Entertainment Champion Adam Rishe and his best friend, Karnage. He left the federation due to unknown reasons. IWF -- IWF was formed briefly, yet Devin went on to defeat TXW Legend Mark Sampson, and win the IWF World Championship after defeating his best friend, Luke Massaro. IWF was then closed. Finishers/Signatures Devin Devastator (Double Underhook Facebuster/Pedigree)(Done from the different positions) Sureshot (Spear, with theatrics) Diamond Cutter (Cutter, Tribute to his mentor, DDP, followed by the DDP taunt) Sniper’s Bullet (Inverted Russian Legsweep Facebuster) Spinebuster Lionsault Taunting Leg Drop Houston Hangover HEADSHOT (Backflip into DDT from top of turnbuckle) Themes “Metallingus” by Alterbridge (Early 2009-May 2009) “Whatever” by Our Lady Peace “Go That Far” by Bret Michaels Championships/Accomplishments REW World Championship (3x) REW United States Championship (2x) REW Reckless Championship (1x) IWF World Championship (1x) (Last) JHW World Championship (1x) (Last) JHW United States Championship (1x) (Last)